


Magdalena Espeluznantes

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magdalena Espeluznantes [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Ghosts, Interspecies Relationship(s), Macabre, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A cheerful and free spirited ghost girl and a grouchy and short tempered human boy who went on a journey to save their friends from a vengeful woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frida and Manny are in their 20s.
> 
> It is similar to Trolls that I watch in 2016.

Once upon a time there was a little girl who made the cupcakes called Magdalena Espeluznantes. Every year on the Day of the Dead, her family made the cupcakes and give to the poor people but not the rich people because they were mean to her family and makes fun of them.

But the rich people ate all the cupcakes and then something's very scary is going to happen.

A young Davi runs into his father's room.

"Papi wake up!"

"(Yawns) What is it?"

"It's The Day of the Dead"

So they went to the cemetery.

Davi founds his mother's grave.

"Here lies Socorro Roucoco she was a good mother"

But Davi hears a voice "Aww how cute"

Davi turned around to see a girl with black hair with purple streaks, red eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress, striped purple stockings and black boots.

Zoe mocked "A boy who missed his mommy so much!"

Davi's face turned red as tears streaming through his face.

"No! You were wrong legend has it you ate a cursed cupcake something's scary is going to happen you Perra!"

Zoe's jaw dropped

The crowd cheers

Zoe said "Oh I'll teach you not to call me a-" as she was about to beat Davi.

But someone gives Zoe a wedgie.

Zoe said "MAGDALENA ESPELUZNANTES!!!!!" as the crowd laugh at her.

It was Socorro's ghost

"Mijo I'm proud of you"

Socorro hears a shrill woman voice 

"Aaaah!!! Zoe who did this to you?!"

It was Carmelita Aves

"Try to hurt my daughter we'll just see about-"

But Carmelita was given a wedgie, wet Willie and noogie.

Ghostly laughing

"MAGDALENA ESPELUZNANTES!!!!!"

A ghostly woman with brown hair and blue eyes giggled.

A ghostly man with blue hair and blue eyes walked to Carmela.

The ghostly girls with brown hair and blue eyes.

A ghostly baby girl with bright blue hair and blue eyes. 

She coos.

"Awww"


	2. Chapter 2

Serveral years later, Frida has grown into a beautiful young woman with long bright blue hair.

Frida began to dance with the ghostly butterflies flew around her.

But Frida hears a clap.

It was a man with curly black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and black mustache.He wears a black jacket, yellow and orange striped shirt, blue pants, white socks and black boots.

"Unbelievable great job I can hear you from a mile away"

Frida said "Gracias Manny I been working on a dance for The Day of the Dead Contest as the ghostly butterflies changed into human like ghosts.

Manny said "Uh actually Carmelita and Zoe are the meanest cruelest people"

"Lucky for you I helped Davi's mom stand up to the rich jerks"

Socorro flew through Manny which scares him.

"There is no way David's mom get Zoe and Carmelita what they deserve"

Frida nodded

Manny facepalmed


	3. Chapter 3

Later at night, they were having the Day of the Dead contest.

Crowd cheers as Frida dances.

Manny was trying to sleep but hears the cheerful music which drives him crazy.

However, Carmelita and Zoe sees Frida dancing.

Carmelita and Zoe whispered "Vendetta!"

Meanwhile

Teeny said "And the winner gets a sugar skull trophy"

Crowd cheers

Manny runs into the crowd.

Manny was wearing ghostly makeup.

"And the winner is.......Manny Rivera"

Crowd cheers

Manny's eyes widen as his jaw dropped

Manny thought Oh no?

Teeny gives him a sugar skull trophy.

But they hear a shrill voice

"MANNY RIVERA!!"

Manny gulped

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

Rosa pooped cupcakes

Frida said "Uh cupcake?"

Zoe growled

But Zoe felt like someone made her dance.

Manny laughed at Zoe

Zoe runs away screaming

Manny said "You better run!"

But Frida laughed

Manny said "What are you laughing at?"

Frida blushed


	4. Chapter 4

Frida went to the forest and then she slide down the bone tree.

Frida sees a butterfly but a butterfly was eaten by a demonic frog, a demonic frog was eaten by a tiger and a tiger was eaten by a crow.

Frida continued to go on a journey but she got hurt.

Frida ends up in the spider web and then she fainted.

The spiders were about to eat Frida but Manny sents the spiders to the Underworld.

Manny thought Uh-oh? 

Manny hears Frida's heart beat.

It turns out Frida is okay.

Frida kissed Manny on the cheek which cause Manny to blush.

Later at night, Manny was trying to sleep but he hears a familiar voice singing.

"Chumbala Cachumbala Chumbala......"

"FRIDA!"

Manny didn't like it when Frida bursts into song.

Frida said "Yes"

"Would you please stop singing please?!"

Frida nodded

Manny decided to get some sleep.

But Manny hears Frida humming

"FRIDA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Frida and Manny walked to a skeleton in Aztec clothing.

"Halt! Who dares enter the world of the dead"

Frida pointed at Manny.

Manny said "Frida!"

"For centuries humans go into the world of the dead but tonight bad things happen to them"

Manny gulped.

"Go into a portal"

Frida and Manny hold hands as they walked into a ghostly green portal which takes them to the world of the living.

Frida sees the humans participating.

Frida said "Uh Manny what are the mortales doing here"

Manny said "They were celebrating Halloween before Dia De Los Muertos"

But Manny and Frida sees a little girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a tattered blue dress and was barefoot because Zoe steals her shoes.

Frida said "I think it's Brie Brie Marigraciela's younger sister. She honors her older sister during Day of the Dead.

Manny shakes his head.

"No no! I will not accept it"


	6. Chapter 6

Brie Brie was putting a marigold on her older sister's grave but she sees Frida.

"Hello"

Brie Brie screamed

"No no no I didn't mean to scare you"

Brie Brie gulped

"Come on I won't hurt you"

Brie Brie walked to Frida.

"Hi I'm Frida and this is my friend Manny. What's yours"

"My name is Maria Briela Martinez but my friends call me Brie Brie"

Frida said "Brie Brie what a cute nickname"

Brie Brie blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Davi growned into a handsome man.

Davi went to the cemetery.

"Hey mom I'm sorry I didn't know what's happening but it's because of Zoe's behavior that-that you died"

Davi began to cry.

Brie Brie and Frida feel sorry for Davi which made Manny sad

Frida said "Manny are you okay?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it but it all started when I was little"

Flashback opens

A five year old Manny singing a song and his grandma was knitting.

But she sees Zoe, Dora takes Manny to a safe place and then Dora was murdered by Pachita.

"Grandma Grandma GRANDMA!?"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Flashback closes

Frida gasped

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Manny sniffed "The abuse the pain for years I couldn't just run away from Zoe" as tears streaming through his face.

Frida hugged Manny

"Gracias Frida"


	8. Chapter 8

Brie Brie got an invitation to the party.

Frida said "Hold it you can't go on look like this"

Frida blows a cursed whistle and all of a sudden her friends appeared

Manny said "Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie sees her older sister's ghost.

Marigraciela turns Brie Brie's tattered dress into a beautiful lavender dress.

Brie Brie's hair styled into a bun.

Brie Brie lifted up her dress revealing the lavender ballet flat shoes.

Brie Brie giggled

Later at the party, everyone was talking until they see Brie Brie.

Zoe and Carmelita sees Brie Brie.

Zoe and Carmelita said "Brie Brie!?"

Brie Brie began to dance with Abel.

Frida discovered that Manny enjoyed painting.

Brie Brie giggled


	9. Chapter 9

Frida and Manny went into the Aves mansion.

Manny walked into Zoe's room.

Manny saws the Valentine's day cards that Zoe stole from the other girls.

Manny said "I knew it"

Suddenly Manny hears a clock strikes

Manny and Frida said "Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie walk down the stairs but her shoe fall off.

Brie Brie pants as she runs

Abel said "Brie Brie wait!"

Brie Brie run into her house.

Frida said "What just happened"

Manny said "I think Zoe and her mother did something wrong something bad happened because the poor people were angry at them for being mean to them!"

Brie Brie saws her shoe that glowed pink.

Brie Brie whispered "Gracias Mami Papi"


End file.
